


The First Christmas

by BecaAMM



Series: Discarded [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Gen, Nephilim, Nephilim reader, Parent Gabriel, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Gabriel tells the story of the first Christmas.





	The First Christmas

“Are you ready?” Gabriel looked down at the little girl, enjoying the privacy his magical bubble gave them momentarily.

“Yes.” She affirmed, her large eyes fixed on him.

“Okay, then.” He made a dramatic pause and cleaned his throat like he was about to tell the greatest of the stories. “It was just a regular day in heaven, everything was just fine, and Father came to talk to me. “

Y/N watched the archangel with her huge childish Y/E/C eyes, enchanted by his voice.

“He looked at me and said:  _Son. I have an important mission for you_.” He made a deeper voice. “And I said:  _of course Father_. And he said:  _Because I know you are the smartest ass in this holy place…”_

“Dad!” She exclaimed. “That’s not what he said.”

He pouted, rolling his eyes.

“He didn’t say it with _these exact same words_ , but I’m sure he meant it.”  He affirmed., “Can I continue?”

The girl nodded quickly.

“So, he said:  _I want you to go to Earth, and look for a woman named Mary._ And I said:  _But how do I know who this woman is?_ And he said:   _She a pure virgin who dedicates her life on worshipping me._ ” He made an exaggerated imitation. “Because, of course, there weren’t lots of virgins doing the same…”

Y/N giggled.

“And he said: I’m gonna show you the way. So he opened this huge map of the world, then he zoomed into the known world, because back at that time His believers were all concentrated there.”

He looked at her to see if the kid would say anything else, and then continued. 

“So I went there with the map he gave me, and there was this house that literally looked like very house around, and I entered, and there was this lady that literally looked like any other lady.” He said, like he was frustrated. “So, I called her:  _Mary?,_ and she turned and looked at me, and fell on her knees because of my angelic appearance.”

He could picture the girl in the back of him mind, but looked at Y/N with a frown. 

“You know what? Come here, take my hand.” He reached out. 

She blindly complied. She honestly trusted him with her own life, and Gabriel always took Y/N as someone too aware for her own age. She was, _officially –_ and recently –, an orphan, raised by a hunter with kids, and the archangel would often take his ‘little one’ with him whenever he felt it was safe for her. The girl didn’t deserve the life of fighting and hiding he had imposed to her just _sinning._ He knew he was wrong, and heaven wouldn’t hesitate to kill her once they knew about her, but he couldn’t stay away.

“Here, sweet cheeks.” He released her and the girl looked around.

They were in the middle of the city, with people walking like they didn’t even see them. Well… They didn’t.

“We are invisible.” Gabriel told her, holding her small hand “Come on, I’m gonna show you the house.”

“You see this girl?” Gabriel pointed. “This is Mary.”

Y/N looked up at the young woman, deeply curious. She was… Normal. She didn’t look like everything those _Christians_ used to say.

“She’s with Joseph. He’s not here yet. They are married, but he… huh…” He cleaned his throat. “They didn’t kiss yet. You need to kiss like a grownup if you want to make a baby.”

She nodded, oblivious to the lie. She was barely in school, there was no way of her finding out he was lying.

“So… Now she has Jesus on her belly.”

“Why?” Y/N looked at him with a frown.

“Because she said _yes_ to my Father’s request..”

“Why?”

He shrugged.

“Because she wanted to be blessed by Him.”

“Why?”

“Cause it used to be a good thing.” He rolled his eyes.

“Why?”

Gabriel sighed.

“Because it was, Y/N.” He decided. “Come on. There’s other place I want to show you.”

She stood in silence as he held her hand and walked in the streets. With a snap of his fingers, they were in somewhere different, dressed like people from the place, and at night.

“Nine months later.” He told her. “It is October.”

“But Christmas is in December.” She frowned, looking up at him.

“Another misconception.” He pointed.

The two walked a bit more and stopped beside the couple with a kid, and Mary smiled up them.

“It is a beautiful boy, ma'am.” He said.

Y/N’s eyes grew wide and Mary turned a bit to show her the child.

“He is tiny.” She whispered.

He didn’t look like someone who would change the world one day.

“You were smaller than him once.” Gabriel affirmed. “You were a tiny baby.”

“Really?” Her Y/E/C grew wide in surprise.

“Of course, kiddo.” He caressed her Y/H/C hair. “Honestly, you looked like a boy.”

She pouted. Every once in a while… Well, actually all the time, people mistook her for a boy, especially with her hair cut that short and the clothes she wore.

“I’m a girl.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “But he is a boy.”

She looked at the baby again.

He has nothing extraordinary. Just another baby.

“Father thought he was important.” He said just to her, and she noticed they were back to her room. “And he kind of was. He changed the world.”

“Was he your friend?” She laid her hand on the thing pillow of the motel.

“Actually…” He cleaned his throat. “Let’s just say we all don’t go very well with your uncle J.”

Silently, he covered her small frame, and looked at the two boys occupying the beds beside hers, and sighed at the man on the couch. That hunter was protecting the most precious thing of his whole existence and didn’t even know.

“One day, when you are old enough, you’ll be living with me.” He whispered to her. “I’ll show you thousands of places I’ve been in, and things I’ve seen.”

“All of them?” Her eyes sparkled with his exact look.

“All of them.” He smiled. “I love you, Y/N. More than anything in the whole universe and its dimensions. Never forget about it.”

“I love you too, dad.” She whispered back.

Gabriel smiled and kissed the little girl on the forehead, watching as she fell asleep.

Jesus was Mary’s little miracle. Y/N was his. He would never let her go.


End file.
